Jesse Porter
Jesse Porter was a counter-intelligence agent for the Department of Defence (D.O.D.). He is portrayed by Coby Bell. After Michael Westen triggered a series of events that led to Jesse being burned, Jesse found his way into Michael's team and began his pursuit for the people responsible. Background Jesse is a proactive operative who dedicates his life to taking down bad guys, including those not designated as targets by his superiors. His first job within the federal sector was as a field agent until he saw disturbances (including bosses smacking their girlfriends around) he could no longer stomach without doing something about it. He was eventually reassigned to counterintelligence, working under Marv Peterson for the Department of Defense. History Miami Investigations, Burned Status, and the Global Wars A year prior to his arrival in Miami, Jesse began looking into a series of violent global assassinations, bombings, and kidnappings. His further investigation allowed him to find a pattern and traced a central supply center to a port in Miami. Jesse was able to make contact with one of the weapons suppliers codenamed "Cobra" (later identified as Jeremiah Kassar). Some time later, Jesse loses contact with Cobra. Eventually, Jesse was burned due to a D.O.D. office breach perpetrated by Michael with the FBI holding Jesse responsible for the theft of his files. After being cut off from government support and targeted by an old enemy, Jesse seeks out Michael to help him solve his problem. Michael is successful in dealing with Jesse's problem, earning his trust and allows him to learn more about Jesse's investigations. Before joining Michael's team, Jesse tells Michael that as soon as he finds who burned him, he promises to kill him. Throughout their missions, Michael and Jesse slowly uncover a trail of evidence, including a female assassin, a Bible belonging to Simon Escher, and ultimately, the connection between all of the global violent acts: John Barrett, the CEO of global telecommunications conglomerate, Drake Technologies. Unfortunately, Jesse also learns after obtaining video footage of the day of the file theft from his former handler, Marv, that Michael was the one responsible for both stealing his files and getting Jesse burned. Jesse broke away from the group for a while until he learns that John Barrett, the man Jesse's been after for a long time, is flying into Miami. After coming to his senses, Jesse comes to Michael's rescue and saves his life. Unfortunately, it comes at a cost since Jesse had to shoot Michael through the chest, killing a gunman, but nearly incapacitating Michael, although he does survive the shot. After the downfall of Drake Technologies, Jesse is not on friendly speaking terms with Michael, since they both hurt each other in different ways. Despite this, Jesse reluctantly comes back to the team when a vigilante bomber begins to terrorize Miami. He helps, but also ends the bomber's life without the group's approval. The relationship between Jesse and the group continues to be rocky until Fiona lures him out to Carlito's as part of Madeline Westen's plan to get the two boys to talk to each other again. Madeline reminds them that men in their chosen careers need to know a thing or two about trust or they'll both end up dead. Eventually, Michael and Jesse shake hands and begin reestablishing their working relationship. The NOC List While Michael recovered from his gunshot wounds after his meeting with Drake Technologies, Jesse and Fiona learn that one of the security personnel (Mark Sweeney) present took the silver briefcase along with Simon's Bible and disappeared. Jesse learns that Sweeney took the case to Justin Walsh, a crypto specialist from SXG to decode the list. After having successfully decoded the list, Walsh killed Sweeney and took it to Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic, to have it auctioned off. Jesse and Sam Axe eventually track Walsh down to Santo Domingo to perform reconnaisance of the city so they can formulate a plan to extract the NOC list. Michael and Fiona arrive later after having finished their latest job to move the list out of Santo Domingo. Despite their best efforts, no one in the group was able to succeed in duplicating the list for their own references. Jesse set up another meeting with his former handler, Marv, to transport the list out of Miami in exchange for vouching to get Michael and Jesse's names cleared of their alleged wrongdoings. Unfortunately, when Jesse and Michael met with Marv, they both realize that Marv was turned by Tyler Brennen, who had Marv killed after having retrieved the list. Jesse spent the next couple of days helping to take down Brennen, Larry Sizemore (Michael's old mentor and Brennen's new partner), and eventually Vaughn, who voiced his ideas to "recruit" Michael into his organization. At the end of the events, Jesse was wounded in the leg, but was taken to a hospital and is expected to make a full recovery. Current Status Jesse Porter's last known location was in Central America, reportedly killed in the missile strike ordered by Card. Notes His sidearm is a stainless steel Sig Sauer P226 External links Category:People Category:Season 4 characters Category:Westen's clients